Résolution de l'année
by Sam-Elias
Summary: La soirée de nouvel an du point de vue de Ryüji. Parfois, des choses étranges se passe ce jour-là et ensuite, on réalise que c'est vrai! Bien entendu on va parler de mon couple préféré Ren x Rin. [Par contre, un petit problème s'impose, est-ce que je le mets dans la cession ren x rin ou dans la cession ren x ryu ! Aidez-moi à savoir!]


**Bonne année à vous !  
**

****Bonsoir, si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour poster un OS spécial nouvel an. Je suis assez fière de moi faut dire, un a nowel et maintenant aujourd'hui. Wouah, je me surpasse! xD.

Alors là, c'est le soir du 31, c'est le point de vue de Ryüji même si...cette histoire je voulais pas à le faire d'après lui au début. Une première pour moi. Mais bon, comme toujours je suis OCC pas de ma faute, j'essaie pourtant, très fort mais je ripe à chaque fois.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Résolution.**

La musique cogne entre les murs, des cris de joie ou seulement d'excitation déchire la nuit, les feux d'artifices se montrent enfin et dans un « BOUM » les couleurs se mélangent en harmonie. C'est un vrai spectacle pour les yeux. Cette pyrotechnie à quelque chose de magique, de fascinante, elle nous offre quelques minutes de rêves et de joie pure.

A l'extérieur de la salle dans laquelle se passe la soirée, dans les jardins pour dire vrai. On s'est tous réunit pour admirer le spectacle. Tous, le nez vers le ciel, on apprécie ce moment et nos bouches restent muettes. Par contre, une fois que le ciel redevient noir, une fois que l'ombre reprend le pas sur la nuit, les murmures reprennent, les cris aussi et on se souhaite mutuellement une « bonne année ».

Nous sommes le 31 Décembre et pour cette occasion, on a tous décidé de se réunir et de fêter cela dignement. Je connaissais la plupart de mes amis depuis le collège, d'autres depuis l'enfance et on ne sait jamais réellement perdu de vue. Cette soirée, on l'a passe dans la maison de Yukio, il y a un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant qu'il a décidé de revivre dans celle-ci, en mémoire à son père et on peut dire que ce soir, elle nous sert bien.

On doit bien être une 40aine dans la demeure. Des amis d'amis sont apparu, des connaissances d'amis aussi puis de fil en aiguille, certains voisins se sont faufiler dans la soirée. Et après le grand cri collectif de « Bonne année », je me suis réapproprié l'un des deux canapés sur lequel je sirote mon cocktail. Je suis d'ailleurs vite rejoint par, Koneko et Renzo mes amis d'enfances puis par Shura, une fille complètement tarée et par un Arthur complètement à la ramasse, vaincu par la vodka.

**_ Alors les gars, vos résolutions de l'année !? Etre moins crétin, je pari !? **

**_ Ta gueule Shura, toi on s'est que c'est. C'est être sobre au moins un jour par semaine.** Comment mettre en rogne cette blonde ou l'art de lui fermer la bouche.

**_ Au moins je ne joue pas au coincé comme toi, Ryüji. **

**_ C'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre de voir quelqu'un de sain et de bien dans sa peau sans avoir besoin d'alcool ou quoique ce soit qui y ressemble.** Elle allait répliquer, j'en étais persuadé sauf qu'une autre personne essaie de communiquer…j'ai bien dis essaie.

**_ Vous êtes… …compli- carrémament bourré !**

Pendant près d'une bonne minute le silence se fait autour de notre petit cercle et ensuite, je crois qu'on se prend l'un de nos plus gros fous rires de la soirée. Voir un Arthur Angel complètement à la ramasse est grandiose ! Je crois même verser une larme ou deux de bonheur avant que j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle et respirer normalement.

Et à cause de ça, j'en oublie ma dispute avec Shura, elle aussi d'ailleurs puisqu'elle est complètement désintéresser de tout sauf peut-être de l'intervention de Koneko qui nous parle de sa résolution de l'année, qui n'est autre que de trouver un nouveau job. Apparemment travailler avec son cousin ne l'enthousiasme plus et je dois dire que je le comprends.

**_ Et vous !?**

**_ …Je sais pas, trouver quelqu'un qui me supporte.** J'entends un rire à mes côtés, celui de Shura, cette fille…c'est le diable en personne.

**_ Ta gueule ! Et toi Ren' !? T'as pas encore ouvert la bouche. C'est quoi ta résolution de l'année !? Arrêtez de draguer à tout va !? **

La plupart de nos regards se tourne vers lui, bizarrement il a l'air concentré sur quelque chose ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. L'une de ces mains joue négligemment avec son verre encore rempli et un fin sourire se pose sur ces lèvres. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore en tête, cet abruti de rose.

**_ Elle est juste là !** Buvant son verre d'une traite, il glisse sur le canapé pour se retrouver sur ces pieds.

Passant devant nous, on le suit tous du regard, intrigué par ces paroles. On le voit se diriger vers la piste de danse improvisé, là où, bon nombre de personne se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Et je le vois se diriger inévitablement vers Shiemi. Peut-être qu'à cet instant, la jalousie monte en moi, c'est sans doute pour cela que je fronce les sourcils et grogne intérieurement.

Pourtant, à mon étonnement, même s'il l'a salut d'un bref sourire, il ne s'arrête pas près d'elle et continue son chemin vers l'ébène !? Quel coup foireux il a encore inventé avec Rin !? Continuant de les fixer, on ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Renzo vient de prendre le visage du noiraud entre ces mains et de l'embrasser ! Sans rire, je suis sur le cul là !

Je suis complètement scotché par ce que je vois ! C'est vrai que Rin le repousse quelques longues secondes après. D'ailleurs ça m'fait bien chier d'être aussi loin parce que je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais quand des minutes après, je vois Rin entourer la nuque de mon meilleur ami et de l'embrasser à son tour ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible, complètement improbable !

Incrédule, je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de cette scène. Ils ne font pas semblant, ça se verrait et puis, ils ne resteraient pas aussi longtemps coller-serrer pour une simple blague. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je regarde ceux qui sont assis à mes côtés et apparemment ils sont aussi ébahis que moi. Koneko ne sait pas quoi dire, Shura rougit pour une raison inconnue, Arthur, lui et à moitié dans le coma et au loin j'aperçois Yukio…en colère, je crois.

**_ C'est… …il se fout de ma gueule là ! **

**_ Je… …n'savais pas que…eux deux, ils étaient… .** D'un geste de ces index cette foutue blonde nous montre de quoi elle parle et moi, j'ai simplement envie de la tabasser ! Elle est cinglée, c'est juste une mauvaise blague ! Renzo s'est pertinemment que je ne sais pas voir Rin et puis, non, je l'ai toujours connu occupé de courir après des filles, pas des gars !

**_ La ferme Shura ! Tu vois bien qu'ils se foutent de nous !**

**_ …Bien, j'suis pas sur Ryu… …regarde, ils n'se décollent pas. **Je tourne mon regard vers Koneko, si lui aussi se met à divaguer, ça ne va pas aller du tout !

**_ Vous allez voir que d'ici quelques minutes, ils vont venir ici et vont tout nous expliquer. Et non mais- !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !? Ou est-ce qu'ils vont ces connards !?**

**_ Eumh…terminer leur affaire !?**

Je tape l'arrière de la tête de Shura pour dire d'aussi grande connerie et d'un pas qu'ils m'emboitent, on se lève tous pour suivre les deux protagonistes qui nous font passer un nouvel an hors du commun. Très vite, on se retrouve dehors, même Yukio nous a suivis pour dire à quel point on est intrigué par cette histoire insensée !

Au loin, on peut encore les apercevoir. Rin dans les bras de Renzo, l'un contre l'autre à presque se sauter dessus ! Notre pas s'accélère et une fois arrivait à leur hauteur, le frère de l'ébène les interpelles et ils se retournent légèrement étonner, comme si ils pensaient que cela ne nous regardait pas ! On a besoin d'explication, j'ai besoin d'explication et vite !

**_ Tu nous fais quoi là, Ren !?** Tu te frotte la nuque, gênait d'une question légitime et d'un regard avec Rin, du consent à répondre peu de temps après. Je dois être occupé de rêver.

**_ Bien, vous m'avez demandé ma résolution de l'année, la voilà !** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme un crétin à ce noiraud !? Je n'comprends rien.

**_ Explique-toi ! Et Rin, pourquoi tu le suis dans sa connerie !?** Le jumeau de l'ébène s'exprime avant moi et lui comme moi, sommes suspendu à tes lèvres Renzo. On veut une explication rationnelle si possible.

**_ Je….disons que je suis tombé en amour pour lui depuis longtemps et comme je ne savais pas comment vous le faire comprendre…j'me suis dit que c'était une bonne opportunité.**

Je le fixe atterrer, je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne le crois pas une seule seconde, c'est impossible. Il pourrait arrêter de jouer la comédie maintenant, je pense que tout ça, à assez durait !

**_ Arrête tes merdes, Renzo ! Ça fait plus rire personne.**

**_ Je plaisante pas, Ryu. Je n'pense pas que vous pouvez comprendre mais quoique je fasse, je l'ai dans la peau. Et par chance, c'est réciproque.** A ces derniers mots, il en sourit à Rin. Alors, il serait réellement sérieux !? …Lui et Rin !? Ensemble !? J'pense que j'ai la tête la plus débile qui soit ! J'y crois pas !

**_ Bon, on va vous laissez digérer la nouvelle, nous on va y aller ! Bonne année !**

D'une main, il embarque cet ébène qui terminait sa phrase à son frère et qui disait en quelques mots « j'espère que tu le prends pas mal » puis ensuite, plus rien, ils ont disparu de notre circulation. On se dévisage tous et un rire me fait sursauter ! Celui d'Arthur, il nous a suivi celui-là !?

**_ Vos gueules de mochetés ! …S'avez'vu un vivant ou b'en !?**

Je le frappe démoralisais par ces paroles et d'un commun d'accord, on décide tous d'oublier ce que nous venons de voir à coup d'alcool et de mettre leur « attirance réciproque » sur le compte de la soirée. Certainement que demain, ils essayeront de se cacher et de ne plus jamais penser à leur pseudo déclaration. Oui, je suis confiant, en attendant, je dois boire ! Oublier le fait que mon meilleur ami et roulait une pelle, voir même plusieurs à l'un de mes « ennemis ».

… .

Je suis claqué ! Il doit bien être 03 heures de l'après-midi et je n'ai toujours pas bougé de chez moi, de mon lit. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible et mon ventre me torture. J'ai rampé, il y a un peu moins d'une heure jusqu'à ma salle d'eau pour me prendre une aspirine et depuis, plus rien. Plus jamais je ne bois autant et Renzo va entendre de mes nouvelles, pourquoi !? J'me rappelle seulement qu'il m'a fait un truc mais je ne serais plus dire quoi.

Je tends l'une de mes mains vers mon cellulaire, il m'éblouie trop pour que je vois du premier coup si j'ai eu des appels ou non puis je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller. Les yeux fermaient j'essaie de ressasser les souvenirs passés…d'oublier que tout tourne autour de moi mais j'essaie seulement parce qu'ensuite, j'me rappel seulement être tombé dans un profond sommeil. Ou alors évanouie…l'un des deux.

Quand je reprends conscience, j'entends des bruits à l'extérieur de ma chambre, dans mon salon très certainement. Mon mal de crâne s'est estompé et ma flémingite moins présente. Je me lève donc, contre mon gré et seulement vêtu de mon boxer, je m'avance vers les étranger qui ont investi mon appart'. Frottant dans mes yeux et ébouriffant ma crête blonde, je visualise très mal les gêneurs, du moins pendant quelques minutes ensuite, je les identifie très bien.

**_ Salut vieux, t'a une sale tête !**

**_ …Ferme-là. …Tu m'veux quoi !?**

Trainant des pieds, je me dirige vers la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau et mon cerveau percute seulement maintenant que l'autre noiraud et aussi ici ! Pourquoi !? Renzo s'est pourtant que quand il est dans les parages, ça part en bagarre dans les 10 minutes. Etrange.

**_ J'sais pas, savoir comment tu allais, vu qu'hier j'suis parti avec Rin. J'voulais savoir comment s'était terminée votre soirée mais apparemment, vous vous êtes bien amuser.**

Quand, dans sa phrase j'entends « parti avec Rin », quelque chose me vient à l'esprit, quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé oublier puis, je percute ! Mon verre se brise dans levier et je reste choqué pendant un court instant ! J'ai pas rêvé hier alors !? Je… …le truc, c'était pas un cauchemar !?

**_ S'passe quoi vieux !?** De l'autre côté de la cloison y'a Ren qui m'crie cette phrase mais j'ai pas vraiment la force de répondre, trop d'information se bouscule dans ma tête et pour l'instant, je dois me rassurer sur une chose. Je les rejoins alors au salon et l'attention que ce rose porte à cet ébène n'est pas anodin, du moins, pas de mon point de vue.

**_ J'te retourne la question. C'est vrai alors !? Vous deux-là !? Vous êtes sérieux !? C'était pas une grosse connerie hier !?**

**_ Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit et Yukio va réagir pareille, même pire.** La voix de Rin raisonne dans mon salon, mon meilleur ami embrasse sa tempe comme pour lui affirmer que tout rentrera dans l'ordre ou un truc comme ça et à peine cette chose vu, que je tire le rose à ma suite et l'entraine dans ma chambre, là où cette saleté de noiraud ne pourra pas nous entendre ou presque.

**_ Dis-moi que je rêve ! Dis-le-moi, c'est pas possible, depuis quand tu as viré de bord !?**

**_ Un bail mais tu remarques jamais rien et puis j'me voyais mal lancer ça entre deux vannes…tu ne m'aurais pas cru. **

**_ Non mais…Rin quoi ! C'est ça qui me tue ! Rin Okumura, le gars que j'sais pas voir en peinture, celui qui n'arrête pas de me chercher ! **

Un mince sourire s'inscrit sur ces lèvres, je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il signifie puis il se pose sur mon lit. Ces coudes sur ces cuisses et je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend pour me répondre.

**_ Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à ce que tu fasses ami-ami avec lui !? **

**_ Non. Je pensais que c'était encore l'une de tes lubies. Alors genre…vous êtes ensemble !?**

**_ Genre ouais et j'peux te dire que hier soir c'était super ! Et- !?**

**_ C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de détail. Alors t'es gay !? Ou seulement à moitié !? Merde…jamais j'aurais pensé ça de toi, à la limite Rin, normal, ok, pas de souci mais toi. Même Koneko j'aurais pas fait tant d'histoire mais toi ! **

Il se met à rire maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle !? C'est vrai quoi !? Il court depuis toujours après les filles et là, il me dit qu'il est avec un gars et pas n'importe lequel.

**_ Bi serait le terme approprié mais tu sais, je capote dessus, pis disons que j'voulais bien commencer l'année avec lui.**

**_ Il était au courant pour toi !?**

**_ On va pas rentrer dans les détails mais d'une certaine façon, je lui ai fait comprendre. Alors on peut retourner là-bas !? Soit sympa avec lui ok pis soit heureux, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'accepte.**

Je le fixe un instant, je sais qu'il est sincère et qu'il a vraiment envie que je fasse abstraction de la surprise mais Rin quoi ! …Mh, peut-être que j'aurais dû comprendre tous les signe avant, comme le fait qu'il voulait toujours avoir Rin avec nous, ou quand il prenait sa défense quand ce noiraud et moi on venait de se disputer. …J'ai p'être pas fait gaffe ! Je lui jette une main dans le dos, un rictus puis il m'ordonne de me revêtir à minimum avant de revenir dans le salon. Je m'exécute et le laisse rejoindre son… …petit-ami ?! Ouais, c'est comme ça que je dois l'appeler dorénavant.

Une fois mon pantalon gris et t-shirt enfilait, je les rejoins, ils se parlent tranquillement, aucune marque d'affection si ce n'est peut-être leur main liées et quand ils m'aperçoivent, Rin parait encore sur la défensive et près à me sauter à la gorge…mouais, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. Je prends place sur le fauteuil pis l'autre abruti aux cheveux roses me lance son GSM. Je manque de le raté, le fusille du regard et il me demande de lire.

**_ Ça m'étonne pas. …Vous avez d'jà était voir les autres !?**

**_ J'préfère pas voir Yukio, il va croire que je suis tombé en maladie. **

**_ Ouais bien, il aurait peut-être valut mieux. Vous comptez rester ici longtemps !?** Rin me regarde comme si…je sais pas, comme s'il voulait me tuer ou un truc dans le même genre.

**_ Pourquoi t'a prévu de dormir c'est ça !? Ou de vomir au choix. **

**_ Ta gueule enfoiré. J'comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves sérieux, Renzo. **

**_ Il est parfait ! Il a tout pour lui et en plus, il te tient tête, que demander de plus ! …On va y aller, nous, ok !? J'ai encore quelques petites idées sur comment profiter de notre journée. **

Avec ou sans sous-entendu, je comprends parfaitement de quoi il veut parler. Il reste un pervers quoi qu'il arrive avec ou sans Rin. D'ailleurs, ce noiraud rougit légèrement et se fait embarqué par mon meilleur ami jusqu'à la porte. Tous deux me salut, cet ébène me cherche une dernière fois et je leur claque la porte au nez ! Bon au moins, tout malentendu a disparu et je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

…Dire qu'hier encore, je pensais qu'il avait jeté son dévolue sur Shiemi, je mettais complètement fourvoyait. Je ris de mes pensées, retourne dans ma salle d'eau me chercher une deuxième aspirine et ensuite, je retourne me coucher ! J'ai vécu assez de chose comme ça pour un 1er janvier. D'ailleurs, je crois que cette nouvelle année sera riche en rebondissement, déjà qu'elle à commencer sur des chapeaux de roues ! J'me demande bien ce qui va arriver d'autre dans les prochains mois !

En même temps, rien ne peut égaler cette nouvelle…enfin je crois.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé** !

Alors!? Impression !? Moi je trouve pas ça, si mal.

[Anecdote: Cette idée à vue le jour, hier soir, à ma soirée du 31. Comme j'ai des pensées étrange en soirée... . xD mdr]

Sinon, encore une** très bonne nouvelle année 2013**.

Moi ce que j'aimerais pour cette année, c'est que le Renzo x Rin, soit numéro dans les couples! *-*

Alors, aidez-moi! Pour que mon voeu et celui de Omya-chan sans doute, se réalise! :)

Bisoux


End file.
